Alekzandria
by TamsinWinchester
Summary: So, let me introduce myself. I'm Alekzandria. I am '18' years old. And Well this is my story. Follow Alekzandria around as we see her story. There is a pairing. But read the first chapter to know what it is.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion?

The Forgotten

A/N: Hello, everyone I would like to introduce myself as Tamsin Winchester. Of course that is not my real name and I am in no way related to the Winchester brothers out of Supernatural sadly. But I am a massive fan. Anyway this Fanfic (My first of many to come) is about The Vampire Diaries as you probably already know. So the main character is my own and they may (probably) be more to come. Also even though TVD started 2000 and something this is in 2014. Starting around S4. So lets jump in.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters other than the ones specified. Although I do wish I owned Damon or Klaus or Elijah but ya know.

Chapter 1

Unknown PoV

I slowed down as I crossed the boarder of Mystic Falls. I was back in my home town. It had been a while well, over 100 years to be exact. You might wonder just how old am I? Well I am 169 years old. I was born in the year 1845. My name is Alekzandria. I pulled up outside my house. Well I share it with my brother and our descendants on my fathers brothers side of the family, or something like that. But I have ownership since I built it. I exited my car and walked up to the boarding house. I opened the door and entered it was eerily silent. All of a sudden I was pushed up against the wall by a brunette figure. I launched them back and fell into fighting position when I recognised them.  
"Katerina, figures you would be here." I say as I relax from my position. "I am not Katherine." Katerina says in a bitchy voice.  
"Yeah, totally." I say sarcastically. Just then my brother walked through the front door.  
"Damon this girl is here and I don't know who she is and she won't leave." The 'not' Katerina says. I laugh.  
"Well I am not gonna leave my own house, bitch." As I speak my brother turns to me with a shocked expression!  
"Alek?" He asked. I giggle.  
"Hey Damon! SURPRISE!" I shout and open my arms in a wild gesture. Damon rushed to me and swiped me in a hug. Suddenly he pulled away. I frowned a bit. He turned to the 'not' Katerina.  
"Elena can you please leave." He says. She opens her mouth to say something. "Now." She glares at him and shoots me a 'back off' look before stomping out of the house.  
"Opening the doors to the dopplegangers?" I question. He glares.  
"Alekzandria Maria Salvatore where the fuck have you been?!" He growled.  
"Anyway why the fuck was a doppleganger here?" I asked slightly annoyed. I knew about the dopplegangers from Him. "My girlfriend, Steffie's ex. How do you know about the dopplegangers?" He asked.  
"Well.. erm... Katerina... and... erm.. He knew about them.." I stuttered pathetically. It was part of the truth.  
"Oh right." Damon knew very little about Him. All he knew was that he was over 500 years older than us, called Nik, I met him in 1870 and stayed with him until 1938 when we seperated. Oh and ever since I have never been in a relationship.  
"Have you seen him since we last met?" The last time I saw Damon was 1957.  
"Yea in 1986 in New York. I was at the ball my friend, George Fitzgerald IV, was throwing. I saw him with another woman so at least he moved on." I said sadly. He pulled me into a hug before I heard a soft chuckle.  
"So what you have stayed a virgin this whole time? Since 1938?" He asked. I blushed bright red.  
"Oh my God. Well sister you have the restraint that most of us havent." He said refering to himself.  
"So where is Steffie?" I asked redirecting the conversation, although i was excited to see my younger brother.  
"I dunno he has been hanging out with the Mikaelsons lately." I froze. No. Crap. Shit. Fuckity-Fuck. I started hyperventilating.  
"Alek, whats wrong?" He asked worried.  
"Nothing, so who are the Mikaelsons?" I asked nonchalantly. He gave me a disbelieving glance. As he lead me into the parlour/lounge area.  
"A family of the Original Vampires, the first of our kind, you have Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Klaus. There was a Finn but he is dead now along with the Original Witch. Who isn't the first witch just their Mother, she tried to kill them along with Finn so me and Stefan along with the Mikaelsons killed them first." He looked to me realise I was nodding along with the information.  
"You know of this?" He asked.  
"I didn't know of Finn and the Original Witch but I know of the Originals."I replied.  
"You knew them." I wasn't a question. I sighed and nodded.  
"He is one of them."  
"But there isn't one called Ni-Klaus.." He growled. I nodded.  
"Hey I'm going up to my room if Stefan arrives wake me." I went up to my room. I was screwed. The plan was simple then. I would only stay for a week. He can't know I am here. I quickly changed the sheets on my four poster bed I bought back in the 1860's, it was still intact thanks to a good witch friend of mine. I changed in to my pyjamas i had brought before drifting off to sleep.

Damon's PoV

I couldn't believe it. Klaus. He was thd one that hurt my 'baby' sister. I growled. I opened my phone to send him a text.

_  
To Klaus Well I found out some interesting news today. Could I hate you anymore?  
-Damon _

_  
To Damon Well Mate, this better not be a try to kill me or it will be your heart on the floor.  
-K _

_  
To Klaus It isn't but I doubt you would kill me also tell Stefan I want him home we have an important family matter to discuss.  
-Damon _

_  
To Damon Okay. What is this important family matter?  
-K _

_  
To Klaus I'm afraid that's none of your business since your not exactly part of the Salvatore Family.  
-Damon _

_  
To Damon As long as you don't try to kill me, Mate.  
-K _

I didn't bother responding to the text. After I finished reading it Stefan arrived.  
"Okay so what's the important family thing?" Stefan asked as he walked through the door. I looked at him and sighed and said one word.  
"Alekzandria."

Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Just so you know my Profile will slowly be building up with The Vampire Diaries and Supernatural Fanfics. Maybe a xover or a few. We shall see. Feel free to ask any questions you might have about our sweet Alekzandria and I will try to answer if they dont spoil anything for future chapters.

Adios bitches -Tamsin W. 


	2. Chapter 2 Stefanie!

Alekzandria

A/N: So I know someone liked my first chapter. So shoutout to krazy-kazy-101 a.k.a Kayleigh for being the first person to review, favourite and follow! And for her I will continue. Now just so you guys know I do have a school life so that, sadly, includes homework which will put a downer on Fanfic time. But anyway lets continue in Alekzandria's journey. Or whatever.

Chapter 2

Damon's PoV

I didn't bother responding to the text. After I finished reading it Stefan arrived.  
"Okay so what's the important family thing?" Stefan asked as he walked through the door. I looked at him and sighed and said one word.  
"Alekzandria

"What about her?" Stefan asked cautiously.  
"She's here." I reply. Stefan looked at me shocked.  
"Wait as in Mystic Falls here?" He asks. I nod and sigh.  
"As in upstairs asleep here." I narrow it down. Stefan looked at me like he might explode. With what emotion I do not know.  
"What!?" He practically yells. I glare at him.  
"Keep the noise down she is asleep." He nods curtly at me. "Anyway there is kinda bad news. About the Mikaelsons."  
"What is it this time?" He asked exasperated.  
"Well you see.. Alek kinda... well... dated Klaus. for 68 years or something. Might have been married i didn't ask... Anywho they broke up and she still isn't over it practically started hyperventilating when I said the name Mikaelson. So we need to keep Klaus, in fact all the Mikaelsons away from the here. And is any ask why say you great-neice Alex is staying and she has panic attacks around new people or something."  
"She.. dated.. Klaus?" He asked.  
"Is that the only part you picked up from that?" I asked annoyed.  
"No, but, she dated Klaus?!" He asked shell-shocked.  
"Yes I know I am surprised as well." I said. "Anyway I am going to go check on her before going to bed you do whatever."  
He nods before following me up the stairs. I open the door to Alek's room the one at the very end of the hall on the right hand-side. The master bedroom. I look in and see Alek has fallen asleep and she is curled up in a ball under the blanket. Like how she would sleep when we were little. I made my way across the curtains and saw Stefan sighing at the sight of Alek.  
"Talk to her in the morning. It is late and she would be tired from her journey." I whisper only just realising the time was 11pm. Of course we were vampires so it didn't really matter what time it was and could stay up all night but Alek wasn't like us in all ways. Me and Stefan left the room closing the door softly before heading to our own rooms.

Alekzandria's PoV

I woke up to someone shaking me.  
"Alek, Alekzandria, Ally. Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Damon sitting on the side of my bed.  
"Hey." I grumbled annoyed that he woke me up. I turned back over trying to get more sleep.  
"Nope. No more sleep for you Alek." He chuckled stealing my blanket. I moaned and hit is arm.  
"Give me my blanket." I giggled a bit.  
"What are we 5? 'Give me my blanky Damy!'" He imitated me. I pushed him off the bed laughing my head off as he landed on his backside. "Anyway Stefan is here and downstairs." He says. I flash up grabbing my robe (A/N: Here in the U.K. we call robes, dressing gowns. A robe is something Harry Potter would wear you weird Americans. Also sorry if there is times i will slip between American and English grammar) I quickly flashed downstairs to see Stefan sitting on the sofa reading a book.  
"Stefanie! I shouted launching myself at him. He laughed hugging me tightly to him.  
"Hey Sissy, whats it been? over a two decades now?" He said.  
"Three actually" I giggle at him. He hugs me tight kissing my forehead.  
"Sometimes I forget your the oldest of us 2." He says with a laugh.  
"Yeah it gets worse when you say I am you baby sister." I stick my tounge out at him. He lifts me up before throwing me on the sofa and tickling me.

"Stefan?" I here a voice. I look over his shoulder to see Ellie? I think her name was. Katerina spoke of her a year or so back. Anyway Katerina's doppleganger was there. Stefan straightens up and looks at her.  
"Elena." He says curtly. I sense some hostility. She glares at me. Doppleganger strickes again trying to steal two boys. Although Katerina had her reasons.  
"What is SHE doing here?" She asks glaring at me. Wow bitch much?  
"Bitch, I own this place. I can be here if I want can't I Steffie?" I say looking at Stefan innocently. He chuckles. "Sure you can Ally. Elena you have no right to say anything about her being here. Now scurry along. Damon is upstairs." He says dismissively. Elena glares at Stefans back as he turns back to look at me.  
"Whore." She scoffs turning to walk upstairs. I flash infront of her grabbing her by the neck.  
"Now lets get some things straight. You cannot waltz in here acting like you own the place when I, Alekzandria Salvatore am the founder of this house. I am not Stefans or Damons whore. Unlike you I do not SLUT around inbetween brothers. Breaking hearts. Now I suggest you leave this house now before I rip your cold heart out!" I growl at her, releasing her neck.  
"I can be here I love Stefan!" She growls back.  
"Thank you for clearing that up, Elena." Damon says walking down the stairs. He nods at me.  
"Now I suggest you take my sisters advice and stay the fuck away before you start to regret ever being born." He threatens. Elena quickly turns away and storms out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"Okay now that she is gone we need to talk." Stefan says from behind me. I nod and we go into the parlour. I sit on a chair opposite the sofa as they sit down on said furniture. "So Damon said... you.. er.. dated Klaus?" Stefan asked hesitantly. I nodded casting a glance downward.  
"Yeh." I confirmed it aloud. Casting a glance in his direction I could tell he was shocked.  
"So how did that happen?" Damon questioned me. I glance downward.  
"I will tell you at the end of the week. I am only going to be staying till Friday since they are in town." I announce.  
"Okay but you have to promise to give us your phone number, email, address and let us visit you." Damon says protectively.  
"Fine, but well I don't have an email account." I laugh. It was going to be a good week.

A/N: So thats that. Hope you like the second chapter. but anyone else notice the comment 'Alek wasn't like us in all ways'. So whats that about? Is Alek different to them? Stay tuned to find out.

Adios Bitches

-Tamsin W.


	3. Chapter 3

Alekzandria

A/N: So I would of updated sooner but homework school and crappy wifi don't mix well. But finally after 2 or so weeks we finally have a knew chapter. I promise I will try to update more.

Chapter 3

Alekzandria PoV

"So is there anywhere in this town which is good to hang out at?" I asked my brothers.  
"Well there is only the Mystic Grill which I am supposed to be meeting a few friends of mine in a couple of hours." Stefan said. I nodded.  
"Okay I'm coming with!" I say excitedly.  
"Fine.."Stefan sighed exasperated.  
"So who are you meeting with?" Damon asked him.  
"Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt." Stefan replied. Damon nodded taking a sip out of a bourbon glass I didn't realise he had in his hands.  
"Vampire Barbie, Witchy, Baby Gilbert and Quarterback." Damon chuckled. I laughed to myself at the nicknames.  
"A witch?!" I suddenly asked. I hadn't met a witch in a few years.  
"Even better.. A Bennett witch." Damon said with a snort at my excited expression. I clapped my hands with a shout over my shoulders saying I was going to get ready.

1 1/2 hours later I came down the stairs. Freshly showered, new clothes and makeup with my hair dyed black, like Damon's, so no-one would recognise me although it was a small chance unless it was the originals. With my natural blue eyes I looked like a twin to Damon if someone pointed it out. Damon and Stefan were there talking about something.  
"Okay boys I'm ready lets go." I say with a giggle. They both turn to look at me with amusement.  
"Of course your highness your chariot awaits."Damon laughed taking my arm and walking us out the boarding house to the car where Stefan has gone ahead to open the passenger seat door. We all got in Damon driving with Stefan in the backseat. Once we arrived at the Bar we sat down at a table waititng for the others to arrive. Stefan was ordering us a meal while Damon tapped his fingers against the table in a annoying rythm. 5 minutes later the door opened and in walked 2 girls a blonde and a brunette with 2 boys who where also a blonde and a brunette. The blonde waved to Stefan as she saw him and the group made their way over.  
"Stefan!" She say excitedly, finally she notices Damon and me. "Damon and who are you?"  
"Hey Care, this is Damon and-" Stefan started but was cut off.  
"My beautiful friend Alex." Damon finished. Giving me a small nudge so I was on with the plan.  
"Hey." I smiled giving the group a small wave. Caroline smiled while the other girl, who I guessed was the witch, Bonnie glared at me. Wow, she has serious issues with Damons friends.  
"Huh, yeh Damon's friend" Stefan said not sure what was happening. Caroline looked over at me unsure. Damon put his arm around the back of my seat and leaned back into his. "So Damon you're compelling more girls now to be your girlfriends." Caroline accused Damon.  
"Damon, compel me? You have got to be shitting me... Caroline? Was it? Damon wouldn't dare compel me if he cherished his life." I laughed. The group looked at me confused. "Oh you thought I was his girlfriend that's freaking hilarious isn't it Damy!"  
"Alex here isn't my girlfriend or anything like that. She is mine and Stefan's little sister." Damon chuckled at their shocked expressions.

A/N: So Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy now know that the brothers have a sister. But the question is how will they react? See ya next time!

Adios Bitches

-Tamsin W. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alekzandria

A/N: Okay I know it has been ages! Sorry! I have been meaning to update but with homework and no ideas I kinda put it off as I have ideas for other fanfics in my head which I have promised myself I will at least let this fic get to chapter 10 before I even start to write them so I don't get distracted. Anywho, let's get back to the story. Where we left off the Mystic Falls Gang (Excluding Elena and Tyler) found out that Alek was the Salvatore's sister.

Chapter 4

Me and Damon were having a laughing fit at their shocked faces. They looked so confused. Slowly, Caroline turned to look at Stefan.  
"What!?" She almost shouted at him. Stefan scratched the back of his neck looking a bit uncomfortable. I giggled it was like watching a soap opera.  
"Yeah you see Alex is Damons little sister and my older sister." Stefan explained to the group.  
"Yes we know that but how come you never said you have a sister." Caroline asked getting annoyed. I sighed exasperated.  
"Well I haven't seen her in over two decades so I didn't think to mention it." Stefan said giving a little glare in my direction.  
"Stefanie I am older than you I can boss you about!" I say sticking my tongue out at him.  
"By 10 months! That's less than a year so no you can't" He played along. I laughed resting my head on Damon's shoulder when I saw him. Nik... Fuck.. I looked down and whispered under my breath so only vampires could here.  
"poughkeepsie"

(A/N: I swear if you know this referance I love you)

Damon stood up suddenly and the group moved out of the way. He dragged me out of my seat and nodded at Stefan. Caroline looked confused as to what was going on being the only vampire in the group. As I grabbed my bag I saw Nik making his way over here to talk to Stefan.  
"Stefan, mate." He called as he walked over. Damon quickly grabbed a hat we had put in my bag and put it on my head. He tucked me under his arm. "We will see you all later we have somewhere to be." Damon said.  
"Ah Damon, I have been wanting to talk to you." Nik says looking towards him. He hadn't recognised me thanks to the hair. "We will have to talk another time we have got to go. Right Ally, Stefan." I nodded and saw Stefan give a quick nod.  
"Who's your friend Damon?" Nik asked. I suddenly realised Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy seemed to be missing and gave a quick glance seeing them sat at another table within hearing distance.  
"Eh, Alex, Klaus. Klaus, Alex. Okay we have really got to go now." Damon half-laughed pretending to check his watch as I turned my head in more to Damon as Nik tried to get a closer look at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Niks eyes widen. Fuck!  
"may" I quickly whispered to Damon. Damon suddenly broke out in a sprint tugging my hand along as we wove through the tables. We made it out the doors and ran to the car park. As we reached Damon's car I saw Nik exit the Grill. Damon drove fast breaking the speed limit as we arrived at the Boarding house. I ran out the car and into the house and up the stairs to my room at vampire speed. Damon following. I went to my dresser picking up a spell book on my way. I flipped it to the page I had book marked just in case. "A me et a domo mea et robur omne malum, The unwanted autem fugiens fugiet, Tanti praesidii tutelam O natura placere adiuva me" (A/N: I will put the translation I have at end) I repeated the spell 3 times. Once finished I opened my eyes to see a blue ripple quickly cover the house. I sighed as I saw the worry on Damon's face. "Damy-" I began.  
"It's alright Ally-bear I'm here." He said quickly pulling me into a hug. He pulled out his phone to text Stefan I glanced at it as we sat on my bed hugging.

~~~~~~~~~~ To Stefan From Damon Ally cast protection over house tell me when you arrive ~~~~~~~~~~

"Is there a way to let Stefan in?" He asked me. I nodded against him.  
"Yeh I just need to give him permission." I muttered against his chest. He hugged me tighter as I felt water run down my cheeks.  
"Everything's gonna be alright."

A/N: So... massive chapter. Okay let me explain a few things. Poughkeepsie: Drop everything and run. May: Short for Mayday.. And Alekzandria... we discovered something new about her today. It also seems Klaus has recognised her. Which isn't exactly a good thing. Or is it. Well that's all for now see you hopefully next weekend for another update.

Adios Bitches

-Tamsin W.  



End file.
